Brotherhood of The Cold Flame
History Origin The Green Lantern Corps were created by the immortal Guardians of the Universe with the intention of ensuring peace reigned in the cosmos. However, after the destruction of Coast City on Earth at the hands of Mongul I and Hank Henshaw, the Green Lantern Hal Jordan went mad with grief and turned against his fellows becoming a renegade. This culminated in the destruction of the Central Battery on Oa which freed the imprisoned cosmic entity Parallax after three billion years of being dormant which proceeded to taken Jordan as a host. As a result of its actions, the Green Lantern Corps were effectively destroyed with the many power rings going lifeless which left its many users scattered across space. Among these survivors, some joined the Controllers Darkstars whilst others were hunted by the vengeful Fatality. Others, however, sought to follow the ideals of their former career and created a group of angry ex-Green Lanterns who found another where they pledged a new oath. They became known as the Brotherhood of the Cold Flame and sought to honor their fallen comrades as well as to heal from the scars inflicted on them by Hal Jordan. This group travelled from one world to the next where they created monuments to the deceased and also planned for revenge. Dark Lantern The Brotherhood later managed to develop skills in the arcane arts of hundreds of different cultures which they used to tap into the netherworld of the people of Bolovax Vik. Their intention was to extract the dead Green Lantern instructor Kilowog in order to use him as an instrument for their vengeance. Ripping him from his races unified shared mind and thus spiriting him away from the claws of the Xadai, they resurrected Kilowog where they turned him into the Dark Lantern whose mission was to erase the legacy of Hal Jordan. The group alter travelled to Xudar which was home to the legendary Green Lantern Tomar-Re whose successor was now Tomar-Tu. However, without a Green Lantern to protect Space Sector 2813, the world of Xudar was set back by a thousand years due to a horde of energy devouring Hellocusts. However, the Brotherhood of the Cold Flame only came to the planet in order to build a monument to Tomar-Re who had died in battle against the Parallax-possessed Hal Jordan. Once on Xudar, they were shocked to discover a young boy named Marty Jordan who claimed he was the son of Hal Jordan and what was more amazing was that he possessed a working power ring. Accompanied by Tom Kalmaku, they sought to right the wrongs made by the now infamous Green Lantern Hal Jordan. Four members of the Brotherhood decided to use Marty Jordan and the power ring he had but Boodikka objected and later left the group, cursing its members for their actions. Marty and Tom used the ring to help repair the damage done to the Xudarians but were later attacked by the Dark Lantern. The brutal and surprise nature of the attack caught Marty Jordan off guard and as a result he dropped the power ring. When a member of the Brotherhood attempted to claim the ring, it along with Tom and Marty simply vanished. After a chain of events involving the demonic Xadai, Kilowog was given a complete resurrection and returned to the land of the living. He later joined the reborn Green Lantern Corps which was restored by the power of the Torchbearer, Kyle Rayner who possessed the last power ring which was bestowed on him by the surviving Guardian Ganthet. Later, Hal Jordan himself was restored to a living being and freed from his possession of the Parallax parasite. Weapons *Coming Soon Transportation *Coming Soon Allies *Kilowog Enemies *Hal Jordan Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://glcorps.dcuguide.com/profile.php?name=brotherhoodofthecoldflame2 *http://www.comicvine.com/brotherhood-of-the-cold-flame/65-55471/ Category:Teams